


Tigretale

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Inspired By Undertale, Macabre, Mexican Horror, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 20:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: El Tigre parody of Undertale. It all started when Frida Suarez fell into a deep, dark hole. When she woke up, she found herself in a world of monsters. After being driven underground by humans, they're desperate to return to the surface world. But not all of these monsters are friendly. Will Frida survive with the help of some of her new friends?





	1. Chapter 1

Frida was playing her guitar while wearing a pink and blue sweater that she got as a birthday present from her aunt.

Frida let out a gulp as she heard a creepy music box 

~ Ring around the Rosie a pocket full of posies ashes ashes we all fall down~

"Uh-oh"

~La la la la la~

~ La la la la la~

Frida sees a ghost butterfly and tried to chase it.

Frida wasn't paying attention to where she's going. She ran through the forest......and right into a dark pit. 

A scream ripped from Frida's throat as she fell down, down, down into the darkness.


	2. Stranger in a Strange Land

Frida awakes

"Where am i?" 

It was black all around her, Frida could see that she landed in a bed of yellow flowers.

"Wait am i dead?!" But she's still breathing which mean she is still alive. Frida sighed 

"At least i'm alive. For a second, i was worried that i died in this outfit."

After brushing some pollen off herself, Frida walked down the path.

"Dios mio"

Suddenly, she remembered the stories she heard. They were fairy tales meant to scare babies.

"Hope they won't eat me"

There in the ruins was a yellow flower, growing from a green patch. The flower had a skull in the middle of the petals.

"Hello" The flower spoke in a echoing creepy voice. 

"Aaaah You can talk!" Frida gasped, backing away in fear

"Tell uncle flower i won't bite" The skeleton flower chuckled. "Much"

But someone sneezed on the skeleton flower who get upset.

Frida see a baby boy with a blue pajamas. Then she notices he had a ghostly glow.

"Hi"

Frida screamed.

"Uh-oh"

"Y-you're a ghost!!"

She was in a strange place far from home. But at the moment this ghost baby seemed to be the only person she could trust.


End file.
